


Dishtowel Daydream

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dearka finishes dishes and Yzak is only patient because he's all tied up.





	Dishtowel Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> "For last year's peen bingo, 'bondage'"
> 
> July 1, 2014.

While it had taken a bit of time and trial and error, Dearka had finally figured out a surefire way to keep Yzak quiet. Gag him. And deep down, though Yzak would never, ever admit to it, Dearka knew Yzak liked it. Liked the gag and the handcuffs, even if they had a layer of deep blue fuzz on them, and the other restraints... Because once Yzak didn't have to worry about keeping control -because he'd already lost it- then everything else tended to get really good.

And if nothing else, Yzak was also expanding his horizons. That was never a bad thing.

Dearka couldn't help being amused by this particular set-up, though. He'd found similar in a magazine, though that had included intricate ropework that he couldn't possibly replicate. No, this was just Yzak stripped of his clothing and near-glowering as he sat tied to one of Dearka's kitchen chairs. While Yzak couldn't say anything because of the gag in his mouth, Dearka knew that glower well. It wasn't as much unamusement as annoyance that Dearka was just watching him, still dressed and calmly putting away the last few dishes from dinner.

Every now and then, Dearka would let his dishtowel slip and brush across the tip of Yzak's erection. But Yzak was being oddly patient - by now, Dearka had half-expected Yzak to have given their little agreed-upon signal that play was over. But no...

Finally, the kitchen clean, Dearka knelt down in front of Yzak and smiled. All this was just the set up for a blow job, but Yzak was notoriously bad at letting Dearka suck him off. And Dearka really, really just wanted Yzak to relax and enjoy it, even if 'relax' meant 'tied up'.

He braced himself on the chair, leaning low and licking away the clear fluid that had gathered at the tip of Yzak's erection. Yzak moaned low in his throat and Dearka echoed by taking the tip into his mouth and humming softly. He knew Yzak would feel the vibration and he knew it would feel good.

And then he worked lower, sucking and licking and generally moving as slow as he could. He could feel Yzak pulling at the restraints, but Dearka didn't want to give in as easily as he usually did. No, he wanted to keep teasing Yzak and make this into one amazing bit of head.

He could take Yzak in nearly to the base and did so repeatedly, pulling back only to breathe and swallow and double-triple check that Yzak was still okay. Only when his own arousal started demanding more attention than he was willing to give it did he speed up and actually work to get Yzak somewhere other than agonizing build up. It didn't take long, either - strokes with his hands beneath his tongue and mouth and Yzak rocked in the chair as he came. Hot semen hit Dearka's tongue and he fought to swallow, surprised. He'd almost wished he'd had a little more warning, heard more than Yzak's muffled moans.

Dearka got to his feet slowly and undid Yzak's gag with a tired half-smile.

Yzak swore at him first, which wasn't a bad sign. Dearka nudged the chair back against the counter and reached to unzip his own pants. He was almost ready to come just from taking care of Yzak, though he wouldn't let Yzak know that just yet. Instead, he smiled and quickly undid the rest of the restraints.

Yzak had him against the counter quickly, braced back and trying to get his footing as Yzak knelt to return the favor.

Dearka moaned softly and grabbed at the countertop. This wouldn't take long at all.

And then Yzak would make a few comments, grab his clothing and Dearka would have to think up something new. But that was for later. Now he just wanted to enjoy.


End file.
